


ART for: The Hour of Separation

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight months after being injured, Coulson has resumed his life. He's working again and he has a girlfriend, another SHIELD agent by the name of Anna Montrose. Everything is going well until Loki reappears and has a plan that none of them expects.</p><p>Loki kidnaps Agent Montrose, leaving SHIELD (well, all right, leaving Coulson) to call in Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, the only agents he trusts to find the woman that is both friend and co-worker to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: The Hour of Separation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



> This is some art I did for random_chick story. I hope she likes it.

 


End file.
